


Werewolves Oneshots

by Thatonenephilim



Category: Z-O-M-B-I-E-S (Disney Movies)
Genre: Gen, Short Stories, Werewolves, oneshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23454007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatonenephilim/pseuds/Thatonenephilim
Summary: Oneshots about the werewolves that will take place either before, after, or during Zombies 2.
Relationships: Willa Lykensen & Addison Wells, Willa Lykensen & Wyatt Lykensen, Willa Lykensen and Wynter Barkowitz, Willa Lykensen/Eliza Zambie, Wyatt Lykensen & Zed Necrodopoulus, Wyatt Lykensen and Wynter Barkowitz, Zed Necrodopoulus/Addison Wells
Comments: 24
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

#  Anxiety 

One thing that not very many people knew abot Wyatt was that he had severe seperation anxiety from Willa. They had learned this when they were pups. As part of alpha training, those being considered for alpha were being taken out on a hunt. They left early in the morning and were scheduled to return that afternoon. Seeing as Wyatt wasn’t being considered, he was to stay behind. No less than ten minutes after they had left Wyatt had launched into a full on panic attack. Wynter and one of the elders, Wilma, had been attempting to calm him down but it wasn’t working. Once Willa had returned, Wyatt rushed forward tackling her in a hug. Ever since then they had never left each others side.

However, after Prawn, the wolves had decided to fully intergrate into Seabrooke High. It took a few weeks for the school to be rebuilt and then everyone was allowed back. People had been hesitant about werewolves attending the school but still let them in.

Before the school day started, Willa pulled Wyatt aside and looked at his schedule. “We have no classes together.” She stated. “Will you be okay?”

”I hope so.” Wyatt mumbled as the warning bell rang. Him and Willa walked to class together, parting way halfway through. The Beta felt his breathing hitch but tried to remain calm. Lunch would roll around soon enough and he would see his sister again.

However, Wyatt’s plan didn’t work. He had tried to keep his anxiety in check but by third period he couldn’t take it anymore. His heartrate had skyrocketed and he was shaking like a leaf.

Wyatt’s third period was chemistry, a class he happened to have with Zed. They were doing a lab and The Beta’s anxiety wasn’t helping them. At one point he had accidentally knocked some chemicals all over the lab bench.

”Wyatt.” Zed scolded as he moved to clean ip the mess.

”I-I’m sorry.” Wyatt stuttered out, his breathing speeding up.

”Hey, are you okay?” Zed asked noticing Wyatt’s anxiety.

”Can’t... breathe... need... Willa.” Wyatt breathed out. He then let out an earsplitting howl that startled the rest of the class.

Zed tried to calm Wyatt down, but it wasn’t working. He needed Willa or he was going to explode.

After about five minutes, Wyatt had backed himself into a corner and let out another howl. That was when Willa ran in. She spotted Wyatt she immediately rushed over to him.

”I’m here Baby Brother.” Willa whispered as she pulled Wyatt into a hug.

”I’m...sorry.” Wyatt muttered refusing to let go of his sister.

”Come on, we’re leaving.” Willa insisted. She helped Wyatt pack up his thingns before they left. It was obvious they weren’t going to stay.

The Twins entered the dem and went straight to their room. “Are you okay?” Willa asked when she believed that Wyatt had calmed down.

The Beta nodded his head as he leaned into his sister. “I can’t even stay away from you for a few hours. I must be weak.”

”Don’t ever tell yourself that.” Willa advised. “We all have our demons but they don’t mean that we are weak.”

When no sound came from him, Willa looked over to see Wyatt fast asleep. The Alpha smiled softly deciding that she was going to go to principal Lee the next day and try and get it so that she didn’t have to leave her brother like that again.


	2. SeaBrooke Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While trying to retrieve the moonstoone, Wyatt and Will get trapped inside the plant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll try to make updates almost daily seeing as I’m still in quarantine. Hope you enjoy the chapter.

Willa knew that the destruction of Seabrooke Power would destroy the moonstone. That’s why she was determined to do whatever it took to get it. The wolves would die without it.

Wyatt, however, was a little hesitant about it. “Trust me, little brother.” Willa assured. “We’ll be in and out.”

Of course he chose to trust his sister. He knew everything was going to be okay. But it wasn’t.

The Wolves had been promised that they were going to look for the moonstone the next day. But the detonation timer had shorted out.

”Whatever it takes.” Willa mumbled. Then she took off into the building. Wyatt looked at Wynter before following his sister.

”Wyatt!” Wynter screamed trying to follow the twins. Her pack held her back.”

The explosion went off seconds later causing the building to collapse into a pile of rubble. Everyone watched in horror. “We have to go look for them.” Addison demanded.

”Addy, their most likely dead.” Zed admitted.

Addison’s eyes welled up with tears as the wolves broke down into a fit of coughs. That was when it was heard. A distressed tore through the air before abruptly cutting off.

”That’s Wyatt.” Wynter explained. The Wolves immediately ran towards the rubble in search of their fellow pack members.

”We have to got help them.” Addison insisted. “C’mon.” The Z-team followed.

(Line Break)

Wyatt howled getting cut off by a fit of coughs. He quickly regained himself before howling again. This time the coughs were more violent.

“Wyatt,” Willa said. “Just stop.”

”No, they’re going to find us.” Wyatt insisted. He howled again getting cut iff almost instantly by a very violent fit of coughs. Willa rubbed her brother’s back.

”Wyatt-“

”No, Willa, they’ll find us.” Wyatt stated. He attempted to howl again only to collapse into his sister as he continued to cough. His breathing extremely shallow.

Willa’s heart broke as Wyatt continued to try and howl. Each time the coughing worsened. “Wyatt, stop, you’re draining your moonstone.”

”No.” Wyatt replied. Before another sound could come out, The Beta started coughing again.

Willa wrapped her arms around Wyatt as he slumped against her. He was going to kill himself if it meant they got out of here. He would do anything to get them out.

Wyatt coughed weakly as Willa heard voices from above them. “I don’t think they’re over here.” It was Zed.

Willa looked down at Wyatt amd watched as his moonstone turned a sickly green and he began coughing weakly. The Alpha looked in the direction of the voices and howled. She didn’t mind that she started coughing. They needed to get out of here.

The sound of rocks shifting was heard and Willa was greeted by the familiar face of Bonzo. “Zagritah!” He yelled.

Addison appeared at the hole next. “Willa, are you guys okay?”

”We’re not hurt.” Willa responded. “But Wyatt drained his moonstone trying to help you guys find us.”

As if on cue, Wyatt’s back arched as he coughed harshly. More people rushed over as Bonzo and Addison tried to make the hole bigger. Meanwhile, Willa was waking up Wyatt.

”Wyatt, you did it. They found us.” Willa exclaimed. The Beta looked up at her. “They made a hole for us to climb out of.”

Wyatt climbed out of the hole first, Willa close behind him. The Pack ran over to the twins happy they were alright. They may have lost the moonstone but at least they had each other.

Wyatt collapsed against his sister as he started to cough again. He dropped to his knees as blood came up. His moonstone was out of power.

Willa crouched down next to her brother, tearful. He drained his moonstone to save her. That was how his story was ending.

At least until Addison got an idea.

The Cheerleader crouched down removing the moonstone from her neck. “Here, I’m not your Great Alpha. Give it to Wyatt.”

Willa looked at her pack for approval. “Do it.” Wynter stated.

”Just until we find a way to fix.” Willa advised hoping they wouldn’t get caught. This was breaking major laws.

The Alpha clapsed the moonstone around Wyatt’s neck removing his. The Beta’s eyes slowly turned back to their normal color as he took a few deep breaths to regain himself. Willa breathed a sigh of relief as he hugged her brother. They were going to get through this.


	3. Five Times Wynter felt ignored and the One Time She Didn’t

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These will all be either taking place during ir before the movie. Hopw you enjoy.

1st time

As she walking down the halls of SeaBrooke high with Wyatt, a pair of foorball jocks pushed them down. Wynter hit the ground hard dropping her books.

”Hahaha, looks like the freaks can’t even walk right.” One of the Jocks joked.

Wynter heard a growl from above her and looked up to see that Willa had both boys in a chokehold. “If you ever do that again I’ll rip both of you to pieces myself.”

The Jocks whimpered out their apologies before running away. Willa crouched down checking on her brother. “You okay?” She asked.

Wyatt nodded his head as Willa looked at Wynter. “Stay sharp, Wynter.” Willa advised.

Wynter felt tears prick her eyes but ignored them. She was always second when it came to Willa and Wyatt. It was something to get use to.

2nd time

While sitting at the firepit Wynter couldn’t help but notice all the buz around her. Everyone had someone to have a conversation with. Except her.

”Wynter.” One of the Elder’s, Wilton, called.

Wynter perked up a small smile on her face. “Yes.” She replied hopefully.

”Can you go with Will to go get more firewood. The fire’s dying.”

Wynter frowned before nodding her head silently. It seemed like that was all she was useful for now. To go and get things. It was like she was a servant instead of a pack member.

3rd time

Wynter played with her moonstone necklace looking at the ground. They hadn’t gotten their moonstone. The pack was going to die.

Right now she was sitting in Wyatt and Willa’s room as they thought of a plan. There really wasn’t much they could do, but they wanted to try. They were desperate to save the pack.

Within five minutes, Wynter’s necklace turned bright green as she coughed violently. But she wasn’t the only one in the room. Wyatt’s had also turned to.

So it was him Willa had comforted as the two coughed. But to Wynter that was no surprise. She may have been one of Willa’s best friends but she would always come last when it came down to her and Wyatt.

4th time

After having crawled into the vent to hide out at the school, the wolves had grown tired and ended up starting to fall asleep. It was going to be a long day tomorrow anyways.

Usually when the pack slept they all slept cuddled up together if they were all there. This meant the wolves ended up all cuddling while in the vents.

Well... except for Wynter. She had been pushed around until she had been submerged in a corner.

Too scared to say anything, Wynter curled up in the corner feeling cold and alone.

5th time

At the pack meeting Wynter perked up when the elders brought up the idea of a hunt. “We are low on supplies. We need wolves to go out and get some food. Who’s willing?”

Wynter raised her hand eagerly. This was her chance to prove herself. She hadn’t ever been on a hunt before seeing as the pack thought she was too weak. But how were they going to know how strong she was unless she got to prove herself?

The Elders ended up ignoring Wynter’s hand completely not even batting an eye at her. They did this everytime. It pissed her off. But it wasn’t like they were going to change anytime soon.

The One Time

It was late at night and Wynter was out by the firepit with Willa and Wyatt. The whole pack was there but everyone except the three of them had retreated to their rooms for the night. Wyatt was getting tired too but didn’t want to go back into the den just yet.

Wynter loved nights like this. Nights where it was just the three of them and the moon was full. These were nights to remember.

”Hey Wynter.” Willa said, extending her arm out. “Come here.”

Wynter walked over hesitantly sitting down next to Willa. The Alpha wrapped her arm around Wynter who cuddled up closer. This night was getting better.

”You’re like a sister to me.” Willa stated. “Wyatt always says it too. He could tell you were feeling left out and wanted to do something for you.”

Willa reached into her pocket and pulled out a small charm. Wynter looked at it and gasped slightly. It was a pack necklace. Very few pack members were give one of these.

”We love you Wynter, and if Wyatt was awake right now he’d be saying it too.” Willa whispered as she hugged Wynter.

Wynter leaned into the hug crying softly. She may be ignored sometimes but she loved her pack and wouldn’t trade them for anything.


	4. Afraid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One night during a thunderstorm Wyatt gets scared and Willa is there to calm him down. (There like 3 years old in this.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by nba.l0nely_kai12. Sorry it’s so short.

The thunder roared outside shaking the wolf den and abruptly waking Willa. She knew her mother would scold her for being up this late but it wasn’t her fault. Thunder had always startled her when it shook the caves.

”Wyatt.” Willa whispered when she noticed the spot next to her was empty. “Wyatt, where are you?”

When no answer came, Willa sat up and automatically closed in on her brothers scent. It was still in the room and she had finally managed to locate him. Wyatt was huddled up in the corner of the room. He seemed to be freaking out.

”Wyatt,” Willa said walking over. “What’s wrong?”

Thunder boomed overhead and Wyatt whimpered loudly and pushed farther into the corner. He was scared of the storm outside.

Willa frowned as she gently pulled Wyatt out of the corner and over to their bed. It wasn’t very difficult to do so it didn’t take long. She dropped her brother onto the bed before climbing onto it herself.

The thunder raged outside and each time Wyatt became more and more afraid. Willa wrapped her arms around her brother and hugged him tightly.

Each time the thunder sounded Wyatt clutched onto his sister tighter and whimpered more and more. He knew it was silly to be scared of thunder yet he was downright terrified.

Hours passed and the storm soon passed. Despite being exhausted Willa stayed awake to make sure Wyatt was okay. That was all that mattered to her.

The minute the storm passed Wyatt had passed out and that was how he was found. Dead asleep. Willa chuckled as she made sure Wyatt was settled in bed before falling asleep herself. That night Willa made a promise to herself that she would protect her brother for the rest of her life.


	5. Protective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Wyatt passes out everyone looks for Willa. She instantly becomes overprotective and desperate to find out what caused it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Rebecca

While walking to class together, Addison couldn’t help but notice something was off about Wyatt. He was incredibly pale and just not himself. Whenever asked he would just brush it off.

The last straw was when they were sitting in math. Wyatt had ended up passing out completely. The class was taking a test when he collapsed.

Addison immediately dropped down mext to Wyatt pulling out her phone. She sent a text out to Eliza, Zed, Bonzo, and Bree. They needed to find Willa.

**SOS! Wyatt passed out during class. We need to find Willa!**

Addison’s phone chimed with replies as she made sure Wyatt was still alive. Thank God he was. She needed a wolf to figure out what was going on, and she knew Willa flip once she heard about this.

Once fifteen minutes had passed, Eliza and Bree had rushed in with Willa. The spotted Addison and walked over.

”What happened?” Willa demanded.

”I don’t know. He just collapsed during the test.” Addison explained. “But he’s been off all day.”

Addison reached forward and Willa growled at her. The Cheerleader backed away letting The Alpha survey her brother.

Willa pressed her hand against Wyatt’s forehead and flinched. He was burning up.

Suddenly, Wyatt’s eyes slowly opened and Willa breathed a sigh of relief. But it was short lived.

Wyatt’s eyes turned a yellowish-green as he began to cough and wheeze. Willa panicked and started to freak out. They had recharged their moonstones, this shouldn’t be happening.

Willa looked down at the moonstone around her brother’s neck. That was when she saw it. A crack in the stone. That was what was causing this.

Once the coughing had subsided, Wyatt looked up at Willa and his expression changed to fearful. “I-I don’t know how it ha-happened. It just cr-cracked.”

”Wyatt, calm down. We can fix it but I need you to calm down.” Willa explained. Wyatt nodded his head as he hugged his sister. She wasn’t mad like he had thought.

They just needed to fix his moonstone before the rest of the pack found out.


	6. Teasing= One Angry Wyatt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Acey’s make fun of Willa for being afraid of thunder and Wyatt stands up for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for long wait, things have been crazy. Requested by Nadiahilkerfan. Enjoy :)

”Willa!” Lacey called causing the wolf to turn around.

”What?” Willa snapped. Last time the Acey’s had talked to the wolves was to make fun of Wynter for trying to join cheer.

”We just want to talk.” Stacey explained. “We were so wrong about werewolves.”

”Totally, we always thought werewolves were dangerous beast who roamed the woods.” Jacey stated.

”But now we see that they are fearful little creatures.” Lacey added on. “Like you being afraid of thunder. How stupid.”

Willa froze on the spot, terrified. How did they know that? She thought no one knew except for Wyatt and Wynter.

Stacey laughed. “What a wimp being afraid of thunder like that.”

”Must be more dog like than we thought.” Jacey joked.

Willa backed up feeling her back hit the lockers. She was cornered. The Alpha closed her eyes absorbing every insult thrown at her. That was all she could do.

Suddenly, a low growl tore through the hallway. The insults immediately stopped and turned into loud, startled whimpers. Someone had scared the Acey’s

Willa opened her eyes and finally saw who her protector was. She couldn’t have been happier to see the person who stopped the tormenting.

It was Wyatt.

Wyatt had the Acey’s against the wall in full on protective mode. His moonstone was shining a brightl blue, his eyes a bright shade of gold. Clearly he was angry.

”If I ever, and I mean ever, see you bullying her like that again I will rip all to shreds myself.” Wyatt snarled. “Got it?”

The Acey’s all nodded their heads fearfully before running away, most likely to Bucky. Wyatt noticed the crowd gather around and growled again. That was everyone’s cue to disperse.

Willa noticed Wyatt was two seconds away from actually killing someone and rushed forward. “I’m okay, Wyatt, calm down.”

Wyatt’s eyes slowly turned back to their normal brown as he locked eyes with Willa. “You’re sure?”

Willa nodded her head. “They figured out I’m afraid of thunder and decided to make fun of it.”

Wyatt’s eyes started to turn again, but Willa stopped him. “I love that you’re so protective but I can handle this myself. Thank you for standing up for me.”

Wyatt nodded his head and pulled his sister into a hug. He knew she was telling the truth. She was strongest of the pack. She could stand up to a few bullies. But occasionally they stand up for each other because that’s what siblings do.


	7. 5 times Willa was seen biting her thumb while sleeping + the one time she was okay with her friends seeing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Nadiahilkerfan

First Time

On new moons the wolves never attended school because they were sick due to the moon not being there. That usually meant Addison and Eliza would bring any and all schoolwork that the wolves had for that day.

The two girls walked into the den and started giving out the work. The only stuff they had left was Willa’s and Wyatt’s. “Wynter,” Addison asked. “Where are Willa and Wyatt?”

Wynter pointed towards a cave. “Through their.”

Addison and Eliza shared a look before walking through. They had never been this deep into the den before.

Eliza walked in first and Addison followed. That was when they found the two wolves bith fast asleep. However, they couldn’t help but notice that Willa was biting her thumb as she slept. It was… kinda, in a way.

Willa’s eyes shot open quickly and she immediately removed her thumb from her mouth. “What are you guys doing here?” She demanded.

”We were bring you guys your homework.” Eliza explained.

”Thank you, now get out.” Willa snapped. 

Addison and Eliza quickly left wonder what they did wrong

Second Time

 _She was running through the forest. The wind running through her hair, the leaves rustling around her. It was moments like this that were special-_ ”Ms.Lykensen.” A voice snapped. “Ms.Lykensen wake up or it’s detention for you.”

Willa shot up in her chair still biting her thumb. Kids were laughing at her. She groaned and covered her head, staring absently at the board once the lesson continued.

Third Time

Students were returning from a field trip that had been on the opposite side if SeaBrooke. They would be gone the whole day, returning at 8pm.

Upon boarding the bus to go home, Willa realized how exhausted she was. Taking the seat next to Wyatt, The Alpha laid her head on his shoulder falling asleep in seconds.

Willa shot awake twenty minutes later when she felt her teeth sink into her thumb. “How long was it there?” She asked Wyatt.

“About fifteen minutes.” Wyatt replied.

Willa sighed covering her face. She needed to fix this.

Fourth Time

Willa was sitting at the beach with Eliza just staring up at the sky. This was their second official date. It was amazing.

It was so relaxing, in fact, that Willa actually dozed off.

Eliza let her sleep figuring that the wolf was tired. At least until she saw Willa shoot up thumb bitten in her mouth.

”Umm, I should go.” Willa admitted before hurriedly standing up and leaving a confused Eliza behind.

Fifth Time

Willa was at Addison’s house when she had fallen asleep thumb bitten in her mouth instantly. Addison decided to leave her until the wolf jumped awake.

”Why didn’t you wake me?” Willa asked.

”I’m sorry I-“Addison started.

”Nevermind, I’m leaving.” Willa said before exiting.

That One Time

Addison had invited Bree, Eliza, Wynter, and Willa over for a sleepover. They had spent the whole night messing around, Willa being the first to fall asleep.

Willa had bitten down on her fun and the girls expected her to jump awake. But she didn’t. The Wolf had learned that her friends wouldn’t make fun of her. That was why she was okay with them seeing that she had bitten her thumb.


	8. Bullies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Acey’s and Buck make fun of Wyatt for not knowing how to read and do math, so Willa comforts for him and then teaches him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Thatgirl20202020 and nba_lonely_kai12

Wyatt was walking down the hall holding a crumpled up piece of paper in his hand. It was his math test, the one he had just failed. This was happening to often, in both math and English. For some reason he couldn’t wrap his head around the subjects.

”Hey!” A voice yelled at Wyatt. The Wolf stopped in his tracks, groaning. The person that had called him was Bucky.

Wyatt turned around and found himself facing Bucky and the Acey’s. “Yes?” The Beta asked, lacing his voice with sarcasm.

”Whoa, drop the attitude, we just want to talk.” Bucky snapped.

Suddenly, Lacey lunged forward and snatched Wyatt’s math test out of his hand. “What’s this?” She asked.

”Hey,” Wyatt blurted out. “Give it back.”

The Acey’s and Bucky huddled together and looked at the test. Then, they snickered. “I always knew that monsters were dumb.” Stacey teased.

“That’s why they chose to hide themselves, because they were too stupid to ever belong in SeaBrooke.” Jacey added on.

Finally, it was Bucky’s turn to bully. “You monsters are worthless and don’t deserve to be in this town. They should’ve let you die instead of letting you get your stupid rock.”

Those words hurt Wyatt more than any other comment that the Acey’s and Bucky threw at him. They thought that the wolves should die because he failed a dumb test. Why did they hate them so much?

The tormenting continued as Wyatt slipped past the group of four and ran. Ran as fast as his feet could take him. He wanted to go home. Not the den, per say, but his second home.

Wyatt ran and ran until he stopped in a small clearing. The Beta walked farther into it before taking a seat on the ground behind a fallen tree. This was where he went whenever the Acey’s bullied him.

The leaves crunched behind Wyatt and he immediately knew who it was. “What do need Willa?”

”I came to check on you.” Willa admitted, sitting down next to her brother. “Wendy told me she saw Bucky and the Acey’s bullying you again.”

“It’s whatever.”

“No, it isn’t.” Willa snapped. “They shouldn’t be doing that. I’ll slit their throats if they do it again.”

”They were making fun of me for being stupid.” Wyatt hissed, finally fed up.

Willa looked at Wyatt taken aback. “What?”

”I failed another test. That’s why they were doing it.” Wyatt explained.

Willa’s expression softened. “You aren’t stupid Wyatt-“

“Don’t finish that sentence. They’re right anyways, I don’t belong in SeaBrooke.” Wyatt snapped.

Willa’s frown deppened before she git an idea. “So you’re a little behind on the learning curve, you haven’t been taught what they have and you spend most of your time caring for the pack.”

“So do you. Yet you’re one of the smartest people in the school.”

“That doesn’t mean anything. Whether you pass the test or not doesn’t define you. But if it really bothers you, I’ll help you learn the stuff you’re missing.” Willa said as she stood up.

“Really?” Wyatt asked.

“Really.” Willa reassured. “But we better get started now, we’ve got a lot of work to do.”


End file.
